runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Chicken
A Chicken is a level 1 monster found in many areas, most notably the chicken coops near Lumbridge and the shack next to the sheep fields. It is useful in dropping raw chicken for Cooking and Summoning, bones for prayer, and 5 to 15 feathers for fishing or fletching. Many players buy feathers for fishing or fletching, so it is possible to make a profit by killing many chickens. Also you can kill these if you get a slayer task for Birds. Many newer players also kill chickens for combat experience, as they are low-level and rarely do any damage (and even when they do, they cannot hit over one hitpoint of health). Even high leveled players may find chickens useful for food if they find themselves low on health near a chicken coop, or as a source of feathers for fletching or fishing. Chickens will sometimes try to retreat when they are at 1 HP, but it is not common since players often kill them in one hit. In most populated free play worlds, chicken coops are full of bones and raw chicken which are left by players training on the chickens. If one chooses to bury the bones and cook the chicken, they will gain a decent amount of Prayer and Cooking experience. Raw chicken can also bought from Canifis and Port Sarim food stores. To get from level 1 attack,strength or defence to level 99 a player would need to kill 1,086,203 chickens Players are required to carry a chicken in Recruitment Drive. Locations *Farm across from cow field, northwest of Lumbridge *Fred's farm, across from cabbage field north of Lumbridge *Farm south of Falador or North of Port Sarim *Terrova's house on Tutorial Island (These are the only level 3 chickens. Also, they only drop bones.) *Northwestern Entrana *Champions' Guild *Rellekka *Tai Bwo Wannai *Basement of the Wizard's Tower *Yard of the White Knights' Castle *Peninsula between Witchaven and East Ardougne *Hemenster, near the fishing guild *Front yard of the Sinclair Mansion north of Seers village *Inside the Barbarian Outpost (Bar Crawl) required. *Near the bank on Etceteria Drops *Bones *Raw chicken *5, 15 feathers *Egg (occasional drop at Fred's farm in Lumbridge) *Cornucopia (very rare) Gallery .|frame]] Trivia *In the chicken pen at Fred's farm, one chicken always respawns 2 squares west of the gate, inside the wall. See also * Bestiary:Levels 1 to 10 * Undead chicken, a low-level monster found near Port Phasmatys **Raw chicken (undead), an item obtained by killing an undead chicken **Cooked chicken (undead), a food item obtained by cooking a raw undead chicken * Undead chicken (weapon), an item obtained during the quest Animal Magnetism * Cooked chicken, a food item used mostly by low-level players **Raw chicken, an uncooked food item **Burnt chicken, a burnt food item * Chicken Set, a holiday item received from the 2007 Easter event event **Chicken glitch, a temporary graphical issue whilst wearing the chicken clothing * Rubber chicken, a holiday item from Easter 2005, which could also be used as a fun weapon * Evil chicken, a random event * Ernest the Chicken, a quest * Toad and Chicken, an inn in Burthorpe Category:Bestiary Category:Birds